Hansel Gingerman
- Ages ▾= - Young= - Graduate= - Adult= }} - Outfits ▾= - Pajama= }} }} | caption = Gingerman | name = Hansel Gingerman | origin = | sex = Male | age = 5 | species = Gingerbreadman | status = Alive | eyes = Pink | hair = Pink icing | relatives = Ginger (creator) | friends = Ginger, Bo, Brave, King, Cupcake, Gene, Robin, Professor Çocoa | enemies = Licorice, Mindsnare, Big Bad Wolf, Bleed Heart | occupation = Brave Heart, Captain of the Royal Sugar Army | residence = Courage Campus (formerly) Confectionaria }} Hansel Gingerman is one of the main character of Sugar Bits. He is a Gingerbreadman and appears in the first Chapter of the comic. He is the Captain of the Royal Sugar Army and is created by Ginger. Story Hansel is a Gingerbreadman who first appears at the lab of Professor Çocoa, helping him with the creation of "Zest" until Kaveeteh appeared, but he killed him. He then went to get Ginger but was attacked by Cupcake and Mint. They then went to Ginger and got her out of the tree but she jumped out and landed on him, and afterwards started a foodfight. Until the Brave Hearts came and said to quit, Bo then came to Hansel and kissed him on the cheek. That night he encountered Bo in Dream Palace and there fought each other to train, until Licorice came and killed Bo. He woke up and went to Ginger since he thought Licorice was her. He saw Ginger walking through the hall to the kitchen and when he went in he encountered Mindsnare who took him to the Underworld. He landed there and fought a monster, but shortly after that more monsters came and chased him but he ran away. He encountered Robin who offered him a ride on her ship, Nemo. He went to sit on the front when suddenly the ship got alive and almost ate him but he got saved by Gene. Gene offered him a ride and they got caught in traffic. Timmy a poor boy asked for change and when Gingerman gave him food he got arrested but Gene paid Officer Wart to let him go. Afterwards they got hit by a rocket fired by Licorice. They were badly wounded and got attacked by Bunny Monsters until a giant bunny monster rised from the ground. They were shortly joined by Bo, Brave, Robin and Nemo. Gingerman still fought the monsters until Licorice came and almost killed him but Bo saved him. Then Licorice killed a wolf and Bo, Gingerman got mad and grabbed a weapon that Bo gave him and fought the wolf. He got slammed away but then used his blue fire and killed the wolf. Gingerman quickly hurried over to Bo to protect her from Bleed Heart. Appearance Hansel is a tiny Gingerbreadman, he has a ink outline on his head of cream that also indicates where his hair is. He wears the standard Brave Heart uniform which is completely green with golden shoulders and white blouse that has black buttons and a pink scarf. Although he has a Brave Heart uniform he is mostly seen wearing his pajama's in the comic which is a blue striped blouse and pants with folded sleeves. Powers and Abilities Hansel, being a Gingerbreadman, can run very fast and can't get caught, just like the song goes. His main ability is to create blue fire from his hands, he calls this Blue Flame of Valor, the fire only burns evil-doers but leaves their innocent victims unharmed. He is also capable of wielding other weapons like the staff Bo gave him and katana's. He knows Kung Fu and often uses his Boxing abilities in combat. Category:Candy Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Male Category:Brave Heart Category:Fairytales Category:Gingerbreadman Category:Main Character Category:Sugar Bits Character Category:Original Character